Indefinite Hiatus
by MyLittleKitsune
Summary: HarryPotter X Naruto. Dumbledore was nervous. Very nervous. Voldemort was getting stronger, and very quickly too. His group of wizards were good, but the group was still small and was unable to look everywhere at once. So what to do.
1. 1 The Old Man, He, And Them

My first fanfic that I actually want to continue. I decided to redo this fic because I dropped it a while ago. I want to infinitely thank and beg forgiveness to those who voiced and silently cheered me on. And major change in story line. Still Naru/Sasu, but I'm taking a bunch of characters out. It's because I think the flow of the story would go smoother and be easier to control. These people may or may not be put back in depending how the fic goes. I can see the general direction of which I want it to flow, but still need to rework the kinks out.

Still uber sorry.

Uber.

Sorry.

While still mainly Harry Potter x Naruto, there will be hints to Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, and Full Metal Alchemist. I am planning to write a fic for all of these, but I want to finish this one first.

Now the summery is hard to write without revealing too much of the story so you'll just have to deal with it if you are unsatisfied D= I am very sorry about this. Oh, if you want me to add or clarify something, tell me. Depending on what it is I will do as much as I can.

Summery::

Dumbledore was nervous. Very nervous. Voldemort was getting stronger with each passing day, and the number of Death Eaters was also rising. Sure the Order of the Phoenix was stronger than the average wizard, it was still small. It was growing, but slowly. Harry is recieving the letter of acceptance right at this moment. Hogwarts would protect him until he graduates, but if he was anything like James then there was bound to be trouble. There were only a few choices left for him to make. Number One is to just forget about everything and everyone and just suicide. Not much of an option. Number Two was to join Voldemort and let him kill all the muggles out there. Hm. Number Three. The best choice. Enlist help from old friends.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura is brought together again by Tsunade. The best team since the existence of the Three Legendary Saninn. Only a few times were the three to go on a mission together because they were already so powerful on their own. Every time it was more than life threatening. This time, though, they do not only have to carry the weight of each other's lives, but the world's. All of this depends on how well they can guard a boy.

Anti-Climatic much? Haha. Good. Plus, I think I did good on the summary. +_+ Albeit it being pretty long.

Now On to the Chapter-

-_**The Old Man, He, and Them**_-

* * *

-Pop- An old man dressed in a shiny purple robe with a pointed hat to match appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"Hello Tsunade-hime, no wait, I should call you Hokage-sama now, right? I need a favor." the old man said.

Startled was an understatement at how Tsunade is feeling right now. The old man, who was probably _THE Old Man_ was in her room. And _The Old Man_ always meant trouble. After all it was _he _who found _him._ And _he_ was trouble. _He_ _plus The Old Man _were **BIG** trouble. _He _also found _them_. _He plus The Old Man plus Them _meant so much trouble that you won't be able the trouble until the trouble hit you right in the face.

_'I can only hope it's a tiny one so he doesn't want me to summon __**them**__, but probably not if his facial expression is anything to tell by'_ Tsunade mentally sighed. "Hello Dumbledore-dono! It _sure is nice to see you_. And you don't need to be so formal. We are friends." She said sarcastically, her eyes twitching.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly though his face was grave. "Same as always, huh? Are you still drinking a lot of sake? And the gambling? Anyway, the magical world might be in grave danger that even _I _might not be able to prevent. So I need your help. Will you? Please?"

Tsunade sighed so loud the whole building heard it. "What kind of question is that?", She snapped. "Of course I would help you! After all those times coloring the Third Hokage's hair and preventing Jiraya from going commando in front of women, did you expect me to say no? I suppose you'll also want _them_." She shuddered.

"Hehe, you always knew what I wanted even though I was some years older than you."

"Well we _did_ go on the many pranking sprees with Jiraya and Orochimaru whenever you came for a visit."

_**Flash Back**_

_"Will he notice?"_

_"No, I don't think so, but just in case do you have some kind of jutsu that can erase any trace of our work?"_

_"Yes, I do and it is spells, not jutsu, but spells."_

_"Pshhaaas, Dumble-kun"_

_"Hahaha, you are so stupid Tsu-chan."_

_"Shut up Jiraya I don't need to hear that from you. I'm not the one who almost peed in my pants and screamed like a girly-girl when Dumbledore-kun did one of his spells." Jiraya's face warmed and complained._

_"Shut up all of you or else someone will hear us!"_

_"Yes person-who-has-a-stick-up-their-ass." Jiraya, Tsunade, and Dumbledore sang._

_"Why all you little-" Orochimaru started._

_"Shhhh I hear somebody coming!" Jiraya shushed as he headed towards the window. Silently he motioned his hands to be quiet and to jump out the window. They rest did such._

_The whole village could hear the Hokage screaming..._

_**End Flash Back**_

Dumbledore laughs and his eyes distant like he's looking to a far away place. "Yes, I remember, but sadly, those fun times might not come for my people if Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in my world, gets his way. I do want _them_ and also some of your best ninjas to guard my school would be helpful. Especially a certain boy with by the name of Harry Potter. It would be better if they could act as students. I know _they_ could do it, but if the others can too would be excellent."

"So how many do you want?"

" Around one team should be enough for now."

"Noooooo PLEASE take more. Like 10 more! There are people who are annoying me to no end!"

Dumbledore giggled and replied, "Hmm...I'll think about it."

"NOOOOO! You have to take them ALL! Else I'll be stuck having all of them begging me to go on S rank missions and BLAB about some ridicules excuse such as it's to prevent AKATSUKI from invading! PSH, LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN IN MY LIFE TIME!

In his head, Dumbledore chuckled "It probably won't be in your life time because you will be killed by then!"

Tempted to torture her more, but didn't because he was a respectable person, and respectable people don't torture women. Young women that is.

"Mmmm. You do know that you will be owing me a HUGE favor, right?"

"Meep." was all she said before she shrank into her chair.

"And you do know that that favor WILL be returned, right?"

"Meep." And she shrank deeper.

"Okay then. I'll take them on!"

"Wooooo Hooo!" But silently regretted it. It was never a good idea to be in the debt of a man with twinkling eyes. Especially a man that has twinkling eyes. Not to mention his cool purple hat. Very, very cool purple hat. "So...Dumbledore-dono when you went all distant on me what where you thinking of?"

"Hehe I was thinking of the time when we pranked the Third Hokage. That was so funny...yet so scary."

They both shivered from remembrance at their punishment.

* * *

You know what? I was so surprised when I found out that 'pranked' isn't an actual word. It sounds like one, but it isn't!

Sorry the chapter was short. I wanted it to be longer but...Comments plz i don't care if they are (nice) flames as long as it helps.


	2. 2 Shock

_Hahaha! My minorly edited chapter 2!_

_DASH-the chapter-_

_-__**Shock**_-

* * *

'_Argh! Headache! Too...many….papers...I…think…I'm…going to go….blind….from staring at all these papers!_' Tsunade thought. Right now, her head is on her desk with her hands covering her eyes. She reached out arm and plucked a leaf from the tree outside her window. She put it up to her lips and blew. A piercing whistle sounded throughout the city. Poof! An Anbu, more specifically the leader of the Anbu, had teleported into the room.

His mask, a delicately designed fox engraved with many beautiful swirls of red, orange, yellow, and everything in between, was tied around to the back of his head. Dark colors traced the swirls bringing out the shine of the bright colors. His attire consisted of dim-colored shoes, loose but tighter-than-it-looks pants, black fishnet vest that brought out his muscular chest and stomach, dark shin and arm guards, and a dark pouch filled with weapons and scrolls. Everything was trimmed in gold and blood-red metal. (A/N: There's actually such thing and it actually looks a bit bloody or well shiny-darkish magenta like-search 'red metal' on google if you want to see how it looks like)

"Uhmm, Baa-san what is it?" He complained. "I was eating ramen, ya know!" There was even a spot of leek on his face to prove it.

"Don't call me that! And wipe the soup from your face," Tsunade roared. "Ehm, well I have a mission for you. And guess what? It's a class higher than S-class. It's The-World-Could-Be-In-Danger-If-We-Don't-Accept-This-Mission-class! Won't that be fun Naruto? (ooooh everyone's _soooo surprised_! Lolz) 'Naruto stood there shocked, though no one could see it behind his mask. He didn't even know there was a The-World-Could-Be-In-Danger-If-We-Don't-Accept-This-Mission –class. "This mission involves the_ magical world_. Now before you say anything-" cutting Naruto off before he could say it was ridiculous and laughs. "- this world does exist. Even though we do not have much communication with them, they still are customers and we can't deny this request because it also involves us and it's requested from an old, _very_ old friend of mine."

"Umm…so what? Is he older than you? If he is, he must be REAL old"

**SMACK**

Naruto flew across the room and made a crater on the wall. He could have dodged it, of course, but what would be the fun in that?

"YOUCH. That HURTS baa-san! So do you want me to go alone or with a group?"

"_No_, I want you to go alone and get killed because you were stupid enough to confront the enemy head on and then all because of you the world gets destroyed. Woo Hoo, I would want that soooo much. I want you to go with a group. You can take whoever you want. And also there will be another group of people coming with you. You won't know them. They are not from here. I'll tell the details when everyone is here." She bit her lip, not knowing how to say the next part. "Um, and, er, Naruto? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Yea? What is it?"

"I...need you to tell them who you are, who you REALLY are. All about you. About your status and...about Kyuubi." Naruto tensed visibly at these words.

"B-But baa-san how w-would they r-react. W-won't th-they just th-think like everyo-one e-lse? I don't want to be hated by them too. If I tell them th-they-" Naruto stuttered. "They m-might –th-think I-I'm a m-monster!" He choked then ran out of the room.

"Oh Naruto…." Tsunade whispered. Silent tears rolling down her face, she put her head down and cried.

* * *

Naruto ran through the autumn trees, the yellow-orange leaves falling as he jumped from branch to branch. His eyes watered with silent tears. He didn't want to tell anybody the truth about who he is. He's seen far too many people who hated him just because he was the Jinchuriiki. He didn't want any of his friends to treat him that way. He only had a few people that knew his secret, and of those few only two were of his age. His best friend number one, Sakura, and the Kazekage, Gaara.

He landed near the river bed. Pushing all the depressing thoughts away he began wash his face. He henged his armor into his normal civilian looking clothes. His orange jumpsuit. He didn't want people noticing his unique appearance. Suddenly a strange chakra signature appeared out of nowhere, as if it just appeared on the face of the village. He shot a bit of his own toward the direction of which the strange chakra was but was deflected.

_"Hm…who would be able to put up a barrier of this caliber? Not even I can put up this kind of barrier without Kyuu's help…Do you know who can do of such Kyuu?"_

_**"Yes…But I haven't felt this kind of chakra in several decades. There is only one 'person' that I know of that can create it. Except...He's supposedly disappeared. I don't even think you can without using me. There's also the chance of it not breaking **__**with**__** me too. He was really strong, you know."**_

_"Then this is serious…" _Naruto could feel Kyuubi getting a bit restless._ "Well, I best get going over—IT'S AT THE HOKAGE'S BUILDING. BAA-CHAN! "_ Naruto realized in alarm. Using a hand-sign, he teleported his way into Hokage Office, but only to be shot back to the spot he was in before. _"Tch, damn barrier. Getting in my way of reaching baa-chan! It will regret it ever being summoned! Kyuu!"_

_**"You don't even need to ask"**_ Kyuubi said as he started to give chakra to is host. Naruto gathered the demonic red chakra into his right fist and started running at blinding speed towards the barrier. The village people were very ignorant so they didn't even notice Naruto slamming the barrier, attempting to break through. However it didn't work very well, all it did was crack a bit. Instead it sucked in the chakra and it swirled around the cylinder-shaped barrier. The power shot upwards to the sky while at the same time sending Naruto flying backwards.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced back from the barrier and landed on—.

"Hey dobe, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The object under Naruto's ass shouted.

"Oh, hey teme." Naruto greeted as he got off of Sasuke. " Um, can you go away? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. " Well, if you weren't such a prick you would notice something wasn't right with the world." Naruto actually meant each and every word as he said it. Considering his past you wouldn't disagree. But too bad, Sasuke had no idea.

"What are you talking about dobe? Everything's just—. Oh…" Was all he said before he flushed a bit. And what a site for Naruto to see for Uchihas never, repeat in capitalized letters in bold slanted all together underlined _**NEVER**_ blushed.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw him blush, but it was gone in an instant. "Did I see what I thought I saw? If I did I think I would—. Naruto fainted dramatically with one hand on his heart and the other over his forehead. Sasuke was just too cute.

"Oh my god… Damn urasonatachi, first making me blush and now fainting. Guess I got to take care of this myself!"He turned on his Sharigan and lightning started to gather in his hand. Desperate chirps of dying birds started to erupt from the blue shock. "CHIDORI" he yelled as he jumped from building top to top and still not attracting any attention. He slammed his blue shock of fire into the pillar but the result was the same, he was deflected and his chakra was sucked into the pillar and sent to the sky's above. He banged into a pole and fell unconscious next to Naruto.

Despite the two massive blasts of chakra the residents of Konohakagure continued in ignorant bliss~

* * *

I rewrote this chapter by combining chapters 3 and 4. :P Lucky for you that I didn't leave it at the first line break. Reviews and Flames appreciated and also if there are any grammar or spelling errors TELL ME! And I know I have a lot because I don't know how to spell all of the Japanese words.

Btw Kiba is now mine +_+

Kiba: -SHOCK- Akamaru RUN!

Me: Mwahaha! Do you not know any better than to run from me? Look who's writing this fic! KYAHAHAHA

Kiba: NUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Mehehe, I'll give a cookie to whoever has Kiba as their favorite character in Naruto! Hahaha 'in' Naruto. I feel perverted. Teehee.


	3. 3 Kyuubi

-_**Kyuubi**_-

* * *

"Ohhh, my head," complained Naruto. As soon as he had awoken he knew he was no longer in Konoha. He was surrounded in by trees of great thickness, and though the season was now fall, all the leaves were striking shades of green. The height seemingly touches the sky.

"Ohhh, my head," copied a voice beside Naruto. Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke lying next to him. This alarmed him.

"Sasuke, hurry up and get up!"

"Ugh, what is it? Where are we right now?" Sasuke scanned the surroundings as he was trained to.

"Don't you feel something is…off?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean-" Sasuke was cut off as he looked at Naruto. "I can't feel your presence. That…is unnerving. What could be blocking our signatures?" Something else struck Sasuke. Quickly he made a few hand seals and put his hand to his mouth.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Yet nothing came out of his mouth. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then nodded. Naruto made a cross with two fingers of each hand.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" The same thing happened. "This is strange. I think it's this place. I don't feel anything from anywhere." Naruto commented. There weren't many a time when he was unable to use his chakra. _"Kyuu, do you feel anything about this place?" _

…

"_Kyuu?" _Naruto paled. This was the first time Kyuubi didn't answer him when he talked to her.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Not a hint of worry was in his voice, but Sasuke frowned.

"Ye-yea. Everything's great." Naruto forced his thoughts away.

"Nothing's working. Could this be a genjutsu?" Sasuke formed the necessary seals and shouted, "KAI!" Nothing happened.

"I guess that's not it, since obviously, if we can't circulate chakra, I'm pretty sure we can't break this genjutsu."

"Then what could be happening? Anyway let's just look around."

"Look? Where do you think we should start?" Suddenly, just as the last word left Naruto's mouth, a path appeared in front of them.

"Well! I think I know where." Both of them started to walk forward. An awkward silence befell upon them. It has been barely a year since Naruto had brought Sasuke back from Madara when he betrayed him. They hadn't met that often since then because Tsunade had kept Sasuke under house-arrest. Though Naruto did go visit him when he finished his missions and went on his breaks, it was still only a day or two a time. The council didn't make the situation any better either. They declared for Sasuke to be executed for being a traitor. It was a hard fought political battle against the elders, but it ended with Naruto's team winning due to the numerous protestations by Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, and their combined innumerable connections. But this doesn't mean that it came without consequences.

"So, how's your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"They're recovering. Slowly. I understand it though. Why I have received this punishment. I do not blame them for giving it to me. I will not complain." He touched them. The council had decided to 'break' his eyes. They put a seal on his eyes that would damage his use of the Sharingan. It did nothing to his regular eyes. All the seal did was act like an injury. It would wear off with time.

"That's very resilient of you. The old you would have resisted even if it was futile. I guess that shows how you've changed. For the better, of course.

"Hmm?"

"You're not a prick anymore. Much." Naruto chuckled.

"Very funny." And he punched Naruto in the arm. They grew into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Naruto's ear twitched. "Ne, you hear something?"

"No...?"

"There it is again! There's something in the trees!" Quick as a cow, both of them pulled out their kunai's, their bodies tense.

"Well, well, well! Whatever do we have here?" A musical voice asked. Both heads shot upwards.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted.

"Why! My very own container doesn't recognize his own demoness? I am so very, very hurt!" the voice purred.

"Come out!" Sasuke yelled. Did he hear right? The voice said something about Naruto being a container and a demoness of some sort? He flicked his eyes towards Naruto. He saw it change from confusion, then to realization, then to happiness. His entire body relaxed. So much that it unsettled Sasuke.

"Kyuu!" Naruto cried out. To say he was relieved was an understatement. There had never been a time when Kyuubi was cut off from him. But now the thing that puzzled him was why was she out here? A figure dropped down from the trees.

A beautiful - beyond beautiful even - woman stood in the two's path. She was wearing a nothing but a kimono so light that you could almost see through it, and a cloth that scantily covers her private area. The dress lay loosely around her body, just covering her breasts. The designs were like flowing art, a bunch of fox kits running up and down the silky cloth. It was bright red and orange, like fire. Her hair was even brighter. It was wild, just wild enough to accent her clothes, and was an even brighter red than the clothes that she wore. You couldn't say that it was messy, but you also couldn't say it was under kept. It was fiery looking. Her eyes were all together too different. Golden like the sun, it glowed even in these dark woods. One word was almost enough to define this defying beauty. Dangerous.

Shock ran through both the boys. Who was this big-boobed chick? Where did she come from? What was her purpose of meeting them?

Dozens of similar questions ran through both of their minds, but one remained the most important. Was she an ally?

"Now is that how you treat defenseless lil' ol' me?" she taunted. She walked, no, _flowed_ towards them. Her feet so smooth, it was like she was sliding.

"K-Kyuu? Is that really you?"

"Of course it is, Naruto." she chuckled. It sounded gentle like ringing bells.

"B-but I thought you were more...beast like?" Naruto was confused. How did she get out? Reflexively, he touched his stomach were the seal was held. "And how did you get out? Where are we? Can you get us out of here? Where does this path go?"

Sasuke was even worse off than Naruto. He had absolutely no idea what either of them were saying, but he didn't let it show. Confusion was a weakness, something he knew too well that could be used agaisnt him.

There it was again. The laugh that could charm even the darkest of shadows.

"One at a time! I am not inside your stomach right now, but I am still _inside_ you. This place causes me to appear before you, and this place is a very sacred place. Never in a million years would I even dream of being able to return here. I am in my favored form even! This place, Naruto, Sasuke, is the Spirit Realm." She let this information sink in before continuing.

"It is my home, and although when you saw me in yourself I was in my beast form, it was because I was unable to change back. Because of the seal the Yondaime trapped me in, it refused to let me even do the simplest of techniques while I was in you. Or do you mean beast-like like this?" She waved her hands and, out of nowhere, a pair of orange fox ears and a tail appeared on her. When she was about to keep talking Sasuke cut in.

"Naruto, what is she talking about! Seal? Demoness? Yondaime? Someone please explain to me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting. Naruto flashed a worried glance at the so called 'Kyuu'.

"So?"

It was 'Kyuu' who first spoke. "Naruto, you know that you will have to tell him sometime. Sooner or later. Why not take the chance, and go with the flow? Besides, if he were to hate you, which I oh so seriously doubt, he couldn't have ever been a real good friend in the first place." she said rather cheerfully. Naruto took a shuddering breath before talking.

"Um, well, so, yeah...Sasuke, you must know about Jinchuurikis and the like because hanging around with Madara must have told you to go hunting them down right? Iamonesopleasedon'thateme." Naruto said it so fast it was like 'I like to eat muffins'. (No, it doesn't sound like that no matter how fast you try to say it. It was a spur of the moment thing because I am eating one right now ;) By now Naruto had hunched up his shoulders and squinted his eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, say that again? Slowly this this time."

"I am one so please don't hate me and call me a monster!"

Silence ensued. 10 seconds, 30 seconds, a minute. Naruto's heartbeat pound fast in his ears.

"Naruto," he flinched. "Look at me. Naruto." The voice was hard. Naruto felt hands being placed on his shoulders. He relaxed them, but he still didn't open his eyes. He felt a hand coil around his head and then a cold thump on his forehead. Opening only one eye, he saw Sasuke's face up close. His face burned up visibly and he quickly closed that eye. Sasuke had placed his head against his.

"Naruto, open both your eyes, and look at me. Does it look like I hate you?" Sasuke's voice turned soft. "Unnerved maybe, yes, but I think that's rather reasonable. More than anything, I would be called the monster rather than you! Have you seen how I look when I activate my curse seal? Hideous." Naruto giggled a little, nervously. Slowly, so ever slowly, he opened his eyes. He was looking at the deepest navy blue eyes he's ever seen.

_'Sasuke's got really pretty eyes.'_ Was the first coherent thought that ran through his head. _'He really doesn't seem to fear me. Maybe. Just maybe I'll be able to reveal it to everyone.'_

"See. Baka. After rescuing me from the very clutches of evil, how could I ever hate you. I would be ungrateful then."

"Hehe. Like you weren't, back then."

"Ah, but like you said, I've changed. For the better, of course." It was only when Naruto seemed calm enough to not suddenly dash off was when he let go. The warmth that was gathering on his forehead dispersed. A cold feeling that left him lonely.

"What did I tell you Naruto! Your bonds with him are stronger than just because of pretty, pretty me being sealed inside of you is reason enough for it to break." the demoness said, smiling. Sasuke nodded in affirmation.

"Now, explain. Everything."

* * *

Phew! I was kinda stuck on this part. I wanted to kinda leave a cliff hanger in the middle, but then it would just make it shorter than beyond belief! So I kept going. And I am glad I did. I would never have thought of what to write for the of filling in the page if it weren't for continuing.

Hahaha...

Kiba: SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP MEEEEEEeeeeee_eeeee_.

...

Me: I have Kiba in chains. MUAHAHAHAHA. Where's Akamaru, you ask? Look at what I'm eating! Then look a bit further down. He's the table that's carrying my plate. +_+


	4. 4 Tsunade

Meanwhile with Tsunade, right after Naruto ran off.

* * *

Tsunade took her head off of her hands, and held her breath, hoping to calm herself.

_'60, 59, 58, 57... 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' _silently she released her breath. She pressed the intercom button **(1)**.

"A-Ahem. Attention everybody in the Hokage Tower. GTFO NOW! I HAVE OFFICAIL IMPORTANT HOKAGE-ISH BUSINESS STUFF TO DO. SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE STUCK IN HERE FOR THE NEXT 48 HOURS, GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! Oh, and everybody who thinks this is a joke. Yea, you can stay here, be trapped here doing you work for 48 hours, get fired, find out you won't be accepted for any jobs, then killed by a drunk person." Shocked was beyond what the population of said building.

_'Ah, much better.' _she thought contently. _'I wonder what's Shizune doing right-'_

"Tsunade-sama!" came a shrill voice.

_'There she is.' _Tsunade smiled a little. One of the main reasons why she had accepted Shizune as her assistant was, besides the fact that she handled her gambling debts with skills that would put most accountants to shame, that she could cheer her up with her antics. In a way, she resembles a more subtle Naruto.

"Yes, Shizune? Do you need something?"

"Why have you thrown everybody out of the building! We were all in the middle of planning the Chuunin exams! It's about arrive in the next _6 months_! We are already delayed with all that business with the council about the issue of Sasuke, but," Her voice cracked." now this! What are you trying to do?" Tsunade was honestly not surprised at this outburst. Shizune's outward appearance told a lot already so by the time her voice cracked from exhaustion, she had deciphered what's going on.

"Shizune, I really think you should sit down before you collapse. Here, lean closer a bit." Chakra was summoned to her hand with the ease of a master. "Hmm, not as bad as I thought. Your forehead is warm, but it hasn't really broken to an outright fever yet. I think this throwing out everybody stuff was a good idea. I should have thought of it earlier!"

Shizune just gaped at her then sighed. "Tsunade-sama. I am exasperated! Please hurry up and finish whatever you have to do so the rest of us can get back to work. Hell! All you have to do is to stamp a piece of paper. Compared to the rest of us, you haven't even had it bad yet!"

"But Shizune! Have you _seen _the size of those stacks of paper? 10 feet might not be a lot to you, but it sure is to me! Plus, each sheet is paper thin!" No duh.

"Whatever you say. You're the Hokage. I'm going to leave now, and the next time I am coming back is when I feel like it!"

"...You know that's not going to be very long right? After you sober up a little, you'll feel so guilty that you'll rush back here without a second thought! So before that happens, I give you permission for a one-day holiday tomorrow!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I have a feeling I am going to regret this, but I am feeling just a tinsy bit light headed so who cares!"

After Shizune said her goodbyes, Tsunade got up and closed the curtains. She stood still, and tried to sense for anybody inside the Hokage Tower. Only when she was sure nobody was, she went towards one of the bookshelves.

_"What was it again? Red, Blue, Green, Pink? No...? I'm sure that was it! Maybe Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple! Oh! I was right!" _(**A/N** It's the colors of the books. Just in case no one got that.)

The trap door slid over revealing a safe imbedded in the wall. Tsunade bit her thumb, drawing blood. She traced the pattern of the seal that was stuck on the safe, and stood back. The seal burst into flames, now allowing for the lock to be turned. When she completed the necessary combo, what revealed was a small brown box.

"Long time no see, eh?" Light poured from the box as the lid was flipped backwards. A blue crystal lay inside. It was in the shape of a time turner.

"Well, here goes nothing!" She channeled her chakra into the crystal, and closed her eyes. A blue light wrapped around her and, abruptly, she was gone.

._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

When the tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach stopped, Tsunade opened her eyes. What she saw was a clearing in a massive forest. A light fog was settled over the area. In front of her was a giant stone monument. It was surrounded in a lake. It was an impressive sight because, not only was it glowing faintly blue, it was also in the shape of the time-turner similar to that of which Tsunade was holding. The thing was so big that it dwarfed the island it was on.

As Tsunade circled around the area, she noticed a short bridge leading to the island. As soon as she took her first step on it though, she was pushed back by a gust of wind. Determination crossed her face. Foot by foot and using her arms to shield her face, she trudged across the bridge. As much as she wanted to use chakra to at least stick her feet to the bridge, she knew she would be unable to.

She fell onto her knees as she made the last step onto the island. Just by the sight of the great stone, it made her mouth dry. She stayed in that position until she regained her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she made out the faint outline of a wooden crate. Opening it, she found some robes and a charm bracelet. Nodding, she put them back before once again heading towards the monument. And she started to climb.

_"God damn. THIS is one of the reasons why I didn't want to do this. This is such a pain in the ass. Why couldn't Dumble just do it himself! Just because I am a ninja and more physically inept than him doesn't mean he can't do it."_ Similar complaints and many colorful swear words followed. Trying to just focus on the complaining and less on the climbing made time go by faster. She knew she had a lot of climbing to do, so why not have something or someone to curse while she did? Hell, she had nothing better to do.

_"Grunt. FINALLY! I am at the top!." _She collapsed at the top. _"Not having chakra sucks. I wonder how normal civilians feel? Thank god I am not one of those suckers."_

Below her was a big circular seal. Written on it was many different kinds of them, but Tsunade could only recognize a few. She could feel the power that radiated from it. Sitting up straight, she breathed in and focused her chakra. As she breathed out, the misty substance gently settled around the circle. Continuously, she did this, until finally the seal started to crack. It was slow at first, but the cracks spread faster and faster.

_Breathes in._ "Phew, AHHHHHHH"

All of a sudden, the entire monument shattered.

* * *

Soooo? What did you think? Short? Yea.

(1) I have no idea if it's called that o-o Or if they even had one. Hehe

REVIEWS!


	5. 5 Vicis

_**-Vicis-**_

* * *

The boy drummed his fingers on the wooden frame. Clearly you could tell the he was bored. He was leaning against the bars that held him in a quiet prison. He opened his mouth and began to yawn. The action caused his light brown hair to bounce. Glaring at one of the strands that fell upon his face, he blew it out of the way.

"Let us move on to the next issue," declared an almighty voice. "You have been charged with the killing of a god. This, you understand, is one of the most sacred laws that simply cannot be let go of until proper and dire punishment is brought."

The room was completely empty. The only exception was the giant table where He sat and the cage that the boy was in. Everything else was white and bare. Despite appearing as a mental asylum, this place was meant only for the most powerful and dangerous creatures. It seals up their Power and Will, and renders them useless.

Mikael snapped his fingers, it was the way to activate his Power, but it came to nothing. He gave a hopeless smile while he awaited his future. A futureless future.

"Before we move on," the Voice said. "Do you deny the charge against you?"

The boy knew that even if he balked, it would not matter in the face of God, but still he had to try. "I did not do anything wrong. The way the situation was, it was either he dies or I die."

"Is that all?"

The boy blinked. Then he sighed. "Yes, my dear Father." He said the word _father_ with as much venom as he could.

"Very well." He was impassive. "Your punishment shall be–," He paused and tilted his head as if he was listening to something. "I shall send you to Earth." A globe appeared out of his out-stretched hands. "You are to help protect this world. That is, train a person who will train an army that will change the world. Because this enemy will be several times stronger than is what at hand. You have plenty of time, but do not squander it. Then again, what is time to you?" The last question had tinge of amusement sewn into it, but it could have been Mikael's imagination.

He waved his arm, and a womb of light enveloped Mikael. It collapsed over itself, but the boy was no longer there.

* * *

"Well! This is nice." he turns around. "Tsu-chan! How are you! Boy, you've grown. Is it a bit cold here or is it just me? Why are you looking at me funny?" Tsunade points at the boys naked being before handing over the robes and bracelet, blushing. "Huh."

"Thanks Tsu-chan."

"Your very welcome-. How do you wish me to call you this time? I do recall something in the distance of my memories, but you sealed them before I..." Tsunade wore a weary expression. She couldn't recall much, but she knew it was something bad.

The boy's face grew sad. "Tsu-chan, don't worry about back then. It...was unavoidable and necessary. I am just glad to be back. For a while at least. Hmm? What to call myself? How about Vicis! Ohh! I like that." He started to put on his robes. They were elegant and white. Besides the silver trimming along the edges, it was bare. "Mmph!~Comfy." Vicis hugs himself. "So nice to be able to feel some power!"

"We need you again, Vicis. This time it is not the Great Nations that are trouble. It is the outside. We need help."

"I know. Father has already told me. He has made this my punishment apparently." Vicis sighed. "I guess this is better than what he planned for me in the first place. I swear, this is all just a game to him."

"Well, He is an all powerful being, yes? He has no reason not to toy with all of us."

"Damn him anyways."

"Right. Damn the person that could make your life even worse. Good thinking."

"Whatever. Eh? Look at what we have here!" He swung his arms in welcome as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi came out of the trees.

"_You!_" Kyuubi pointed.

"_Me!_" Vicis cried.

Kyuubi disappears in a flash, and reappears right in front of Vicis with demonic claws.

"DIE!"

Vicis just grinned. He held up a hand and she froze. Literally, hanging in mid-air, claws ready to tear apart to object of her anger, pretty face still contorted in anger.

"Now, now, Kyuu-chan! Are you really sure you want to do that? I am, afterall, one of the few people that can separate you from your little host. Whom I guess is you, correct?" He wiggled his fingers at Naruto.

"I remember you when you were just a wee baby. So sad I had to...leave so soon."

"Right, and who are you?" Naruto asked. Boy, were a lot of strange things happening to him today.

"_He_, Naruto, is Vicis-sama, to _you_." Tsunade said. "Show some respect! How did you even get in here? This isn't even in our plane!" She was surprised to say the least.

"Baa-san? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Enough. Now that I have 'awoken' we should get going. The Spirit Realm has an awkward effect on normal people. If you stay here too long, you start to get dizzy. Then you faint, and you never, ever wake again. Wouldn't want that to happen, now do we?"

"But how should we get out of here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, right? You're stupid." Sasuke glared at him, but Vicis just waved him off. "Come, come. Gather around me!" Cautiously, Naruto and Sasuke started to walk forward. Vicis stuck out his bracelet and summoned a sword. "Tempris, Stir your Gears, and Turn and Slow and Stop! Take thy Power and Reveal." Vicis threw his sword into the air where the space around it started to distort. Things seemed to slow down for a second when it sped forward again. Then down came a scythe. "Oh, I forgot how much I loved this too! Okay, let's go!" He stamped the floor with the bottom of the scythe and a blue light enveloped them. Like the blue light from the time-tuner, it collapsed into itself and the group disappeared.

* * *

Sooo? How'd you like it? I like the name Vicis. I think it means 'change' in Latin, but I'm not completely sure. :/ Well! Doesn't matter! IT SOUNDS NICE (to me anyway)! XD hahaha

I thought I should put a fight seen in there between Vicis and Kyuubi, but then I already uploaded this chapter. =/ Next time I'll wait a few days before I upload a chapter because I might change my mind after I write it. I just have so much free time in the summer

Just btw, for the few people who may have not connected the dots or are simply thinking too complicatedly Mikael = Vicis. I'll include why the name changing somewhere later in the fic. Until then~

REVIEW!


	6. 6 Teams

It's edited. And spell checked ;)

_**-Teams-**_

_**

* * *

**_

"-do you mean? This is a _side-effect?"_

"Well, to be honest, I didn't expect something like to happen. I can only say that it is a side-effect of my power. It can be reversed, but it will suit us better in our mission. Well, we'll just have to hide your ears and tail. Besides, your kinda cute like this."

"Wha-I just wanna be back in my original form!"

"Gaki, shut up and stop complaining!"

_"Ohh. My head. It's like having a hangover! Will everyone there just shut up!" _Sasuke thought.

"Oh, goodie, he's coming to!"

"Teme, hurry up and wake up! We have more important things to do instead of dealing with your beauty sleep!"

_"That's it! I have had enough! I am going to kill him!_" It was then that Sasuke opened his eyes. He shot his glare at Naruto. Only for him to be surprised at what he saw.

"D-dobe! Why do you look like that?" Sasuke blushed. Naruto was really cute looking like this. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone else. Ever.

'This' being Naruto looking like his 11 year old self. With fox ears and a tail.

"I never thought it _possible_! I thought he always had some sort of defect at birth!" Naruto pointed at him, gaping.

Sasuke clutched his head, but still gave Naruto a look. "Dobe, stop yelling! It's killing my head!"

"Here eat this. It'll make you feel better." Tsunade gave him a chocolate bar.

Sasuke eyed it suspiciously before taking it. As soon as he took the first bite he already felt better. He glanced at his surroundings and found himself inside the Tsunade's office. "Thanks. Why is Naruto like that? Who is this guy? Hokage-sama, what is-"

"I will answer all your and Naruto's questions shortly." Tsunade quipped. "Before that, I must ask you and Naruto to choose another few people to come with you for this mission."

Sasuke looked on in interest. "What kind of mission?"

It was Naruto who explained. "Apparently it's even higher than S-class. It's The-World-Could-Be-In-Danger-If-We-Don't-Accept-This-Mission –class. I never even thought there was such a class!"

"Yea..."

"Okay, now that we are all almost on the same page, I will explain the mission. You and Naruto are going to lead a team to a school called Hogwarts. This is not like normal schools, however. It is a school for young wizards." She paused a moment to let them digest the new infomation.

"Wizards? Like people who do magic?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They are in many ways like us ninja. Despite they're chakra reserves are much smaller than ours, they are able to use jutsu called spells. Though they are fundamentally different, I am sure you are able to do it too."

"So we have to learn their ways? By going to this school, Hogwarts?"

Tsunade nodded. "You will be attending the school in order to protect a boy whose name is Harry Potter. Apparently he is the one who will defeat the evil, some dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. Your mission objective is none other than to protect him."

"Pft. What a pussy of a name. 'Lord Voldemort'. Ohhh I am so scared"

"For how long?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his teammate's immaturity.

Tsunade now looks unsure. She knew that this would cause some amount of disturbance, but she has no choice.

"...Almost seven years."

"WHAT!" Both of them yelled. This was bizarre. A mission that was seven years long...

"You have no choice. I have no choice. Deal with it. You two are some of the best we have. If I can't depend on you, then I can't depend on anyone."

"Fine. But I demand ramen be available for me at all times." Naruto couldn't live without his ramen. It was simply insanity for it to happen.

"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, to accommodate. Additionally you guys will be posing as teenage students around the same age as the boy. Around 11 years old. But I guess that's already taken care of." Tsunade smirked. Sasuke smirked with her, but wait. What about him?

"What are you looking at, teme? You're just as tiny as me!"

Sasuke frowned. "What are you talkin-." He gasped as he looked at his hands. They were the small, childish hands he had when he was 11.

"How did this happen?"

It was at this moment that Vicis spoke up. "Sorry about that, it's because of what I did to get us out. I probably slipped up somewhere, after all, I have just been released."

"What. So your some kind of Time spirit?" Naruto smirked.

"Nope. Kind of," Vicis looked genuinely surprised. "Don't they teach proper demonology **(1)** these days? I am a spirit, but not just any spirit. I am a Spirit King. Actually, I'm pretty close to a god."

"So, you're some kind of powerful being with control over, of all things, _time?_"

"Yes. No. There are a lot of technicalities to go through and laws of elements and then more technicalities before we can even begin to discuss what I can control. But for mere simplicity, I will just say yes."

Naruto sat back in disbelief.

"Anyway, the reason of your bodies being like this is because of my rusty skills. Though in Naruto's case, the sealed might have shifted during our departure which resulted in some chakra leaking. That chakra built up and it must have formed into your 'accessories'.

"You would have had to henge yourself to this form anyway, so no point in wasting chakra." Sasuke pointed out. He was taking this a lot better than he thought he would.

"And why are you so calm Mr. SmartyPants?"

"Just 'cuz." Sasuke smirked. "And because I'm not a dobe."

"Teme." Naruto growled.

"You two are acting like children, shut up." Tsunade said.

"Technically we are." Sasuke commented.

"Argh."

"Oh, they got you there."

"Oh, whatever. Let's just continue. The extra details are inside the packets that I will give you late. Now, who do you want to take with you? You can take one other person with you. Your team will be the first to go to Hogwarts."

"Sakura," they both said at once. They smiled at each other. Even Tsunade smiled at that.

"Now pick another two three-persons teams."

"Hinata, I think would make as a great look out. Plus, she has some medic-nin experiance." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru, he can get us out of any sticky situations." this time it was Sasuke who suggested it. "I think the last one should be a fighter. Someone with a lot of strength. Me and you already take care of enough ninjutsu and genjutsu. I can even use kinjutsu."

"Lee! Best taijutsu ninja I know."

Sasuke just made an uncommitted sound. He was all that fond of the bushy-brow, green-tights, wearing ninja.

"Now that that's decided, what about the third team?"

"Ahem," Vicis made the interruption. "Naruto, Sasuke. I would like to scan both of your memories."

Both of them grew silent. Both of them had a past they didn't want to share.

"Why?"

"Because I would like to pick a team for you. Because I am giving you a chance to revive three people." The boys' eyes widened.

"Why?" Came the whisper.

"I feel like it. And it's necessary. Now, are you going to keep asking me why, or will you tell me the people you want to revive? One condition though. It has to be someone you killed."

"Itachi-nii." came the curt reply from Sasuke. Naruto stares at the ground.

"Haku."

"One more."

Naruto glances at Sasuke, but he just shrugs. He didn't have anyone else he wanted among the living.

"Zabuza." **(2)**

"Okay. You won't even feel a thing. I hope." He smiled wickedly. He twisted his hand around. "Oathkeeper." A great Key appeared in his hand. Twirling it, he aimed it at Naruto's forehead. "Unlock." A beam of light shot from the tip and pierced his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in alarm as Naruto fell backwards.

"Your turn." Vicis spun the Key again and aimed it as his forehead. "Nighty night."

"Oh, and Tsu-hime, send these two letters to Sand and Cloud. Just send them to their respective Kages and they'll know what to do." He threw them with enough force for it to slice through the air.

Tsunade catches them with two fingers. "Mmkay. Vicis? They-they will be alright, right?"

"…Nothing to worry about. All they will feel is some harmless headaches when they wake up. Right now though, I don't know. Never tried it before."

Tsunade gaped. "And you think to try it _now_?"

"Yep. That's why I said good luck."

"Hmph. I hope for the life of you, they'll be alright."

"I just said- Ohhhh. It's started. I think I need to lay down. Don't let anybody touch either of them. They might interfere with the process. Since this is just a test, the situation is a bit delicate."

"Put them on the couches. You can sit on the chair over here."

Effortlessly, Vicis waved his key at the two young men. Both of them floated towards the couches and landed with a comfy 'oomph'. He put his hood on and sat down.

"Good night Tsu-hime. See you later, I guess."

Tsunade chuckled. "'Night."

* * *

I finished editing this one. I think it fits better now that I added a scene and took away some words. No one commented on how bad it was before, so I had to reread it again...and again and again. Actually no one commented on the few chapters I've been posting. =/ Discouraging, really. But whatever. I don't write for my own satisfaction, I write for yours!

(So if I write badly, there's no one to blame but yourselves!)

Kiba: Then why can't you look yourself in the mirror?

Me: What?

Kiba: Sneak Attack! Take this! -shoves mirror in front of me-

Me: OH NOES! THE SHAME! IT'S ALL MY OWN FAULT! I KNOW! BUT MY PSYCH TEACHER TOLD ME IT WAS HEALTHY TO BLAME SOMEONE ELSE! IT YOU HAVE TO GLARE AT SOMEONE, GLARE AT HER!

Kiba: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
